Ganteng-Ganteng Ngenes
by PhantomFandom13
Summary: Rubah Ganteng minta jodoh xDDDD genderbend!alert!Naki!Manba!Kousetsu!Nikkari!salah satu adek Ichigo :3 modern!Au (((Disclaimer : TKRB hanya punya DMM Games/Nitroplus saja T T))


Yo, author zombie balik lagi '-')/

Kali ini dengan ff Kogi x fem!Naki

Selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

Kogi ngebet pengen punya pacar.

Mika dkk membantu sebisa mereka.

.

.

.

"Yang disana cantik..."

"Playgirl, blegok."

"...yang disana.."

"Lu mo jadi pembalap? Nikung pacarnya Yasu?"

"Di tebas baru tau rasa."

Kogi galau karena cuma dia yang nge-jomblo di grup mereka.

Bahkan si Ima aja punya pacar.

Gak _fair_ banget.

Alhasil, anggota Sanjou yang lain berusaha untuk membantu teman Rubah jadi-jadian mereka.

"Tu lumayan."

Krik...krik...

"...tu banci, Kogi."

.

.

.

Alkisah dimulai saat Kogi terbangun dari mimpinya pada suatu senin ditahun 20**. Dirinya baru sadar kalau dialah yang menjomblo di Gank Sanjou.

Ishi punya si mbak Kunti-Ijo, Iwa punya si Kalem Putri Es, Mika punya si Tsundere Hijabbers, ampe Iwa udah punya gebetan(salah satu adek pak Ichigo).

Njirr, dia sendirian...

Jadi, karena galau akan kenyataan pahit itu, Kogi curhat ke temen se-ganknya.

"Loe aja yang keliatan kayak binatang buas lepas dari Kebun Binatang," balasan yang di berikan Imano sungguh menyayat hati. "Rambut ubanan, acak-acakan, gigi gak di rawat sampe taringnya runcing, ketambahan muka loe yang lebih serem dari pada harimau lapar."

Kogi mati ditempat karena kata-kata barokah dari Imano.

Ishi nepuk punggung Kogi dengan banyak simpati.

"Semuanya bener kok."

 **Jleb!**

Teman-teman biadab...

"Memang, mau cari tipe yang gimana?" tanya Mika, yang sebenernya gak tega ngeliat si Rubah di bully bertubi-tubi.

Biarpun menghibur sekalipun...

Muka dua loe, kek...

"Harus spesifik?"

Mika mulai berubah pikiran sekarang.

"Yang jelas cewek tulen," lanjut Kogi, gak sadar akan keengganan kawan-kawannya itu. "Cantik, bisa masak, berkepribadian elegan, lemah lembut-"

"Gahahaha! Loe cari pacar apa cari bini?!"

"Ni bukan dongeng, Kogi."

"Kalamaan Jones jadi gini nih..."

"Hahaha...gak ada cewek yang sempurna, Kogi~"

...sialan loe pada...

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Kogi masih ngegalau, ngambek sebab kawan-kawannya malah membantu menghina dirinya.

"Biadab mereka semua..." gumamnya kesal. "Dikira aku binatang buas..."

Coba ada keajaiban yang datang, memberikan petunjuk agar Kogi gak ngejones lagi.

"Rampok!"

Terkalut kedalam pikirannya, Kogi gagal mendeteksi bahaya yang mendatanginya.

Brak!

Sesuatu menghantam Kogi telak diwajah tamvannya.

Kesal, Kogi langsung meraih tas wanita yang telah menghantam wajahnya, ingin memarahi siapa saja yang telah melemparnya kearahnya.

"Liat-liat kalo-!" Kata-kata Kogi terpotong saat seorang gadis balas menghantam orang yang hendak Kogi amuk.

Tendangan indah mendarat di pipi korban, berhasil membuat si korban jatuh pingsan.

Kogi ternganga.

"Ah, makasih sudah menyelamatkan tasku," ucap sang gadis.

Kogi menelan ludah.

"...sama-sama..." paksa si Rubah jelmaan. "Ini..." diberikan kembali tas kepada pemiliknya, dan Kogi dihadiahi sebuah senyuman menawan dari gadis yang tidak kalah menawan.

"Naki! Dah ketemu kah?!"

Kogi kaget melihat gebetan kawan-kawannya berlari mendekati gadis cantik ini.

"Eh, apa dia yang nolong kamu?" tanya Kousetsu dengan tampang kalem tapi penuh makna.

"Iya," jawab 'Naki'. "Kalo gak ada dia, aku bakalan gak bisa pulang. Terima kasih banyak."

Padahal Kogi gak ngapa-ngapain, tapi dia cuma ngangguk pasrah.

"Errr...aku gak ngelakuin banyak kok," balas Kogi. "Ummm, kalo gitu aku duluan..."

Kaki sudah hendak pergi, tapi tarikan kecil di jaketnya membuat dia berhenti.

"Ya?" tanya Kogi, berbalik untuk menghadap para cewek.

Naki memerah, dan menggelengkan kepala.

"T-tidak apa-apa..." bisik Naki, sebelum ia berbalik, dan tancap gas meninggalkan kawan-kawannya.

"Eh-Naki!"

Nikkari terkekeh pelan, menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Fufufu, sampai jumpa, Kogi~"

"Ah...iya.."

Kogi berharap ia dapat bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

.

.

.

Manba menghela nafas, berjongkok untuk memastikan kawan mereka baik-baik saja.

"Dialah Kogitsunemaru, kalo kamu mau tau," ujar Manba dengan senyuman lembut. "Kau tak apa, Naki?" tanyanya.

Naki mengangguk, tapi tidak mengangkat kepalanya.

"...Aku perlu bantuan..."

Mereka pun saling memberikan tatapan, sebelum sebuah senyum menghiasi paras cantik mereka.

"Mari berharap Ichigo ataupun sepupumu yang lain tidak mendengar ini." Ujar Nikkari.

.

.

Kogi tidak akan siap dengan apa yang akan dia dapat.

.

.

.

 **Eeeaaaa~**

 **Tuh, keajiban buat loe, Kogi :3**

 **Entah knpa, author demen buat genderbend fic xD**

 **Apalagi klo ada saudara yng protective~ suka nistain para seme pula xP**

 **Ancur, ancur xDDD**

 **Makasih yang sudah mau baca fic gaje ini~**

 **Sampai jumpa~**


End file.
